


Cold

by Miki_chan



Category: Star Trek, spirk - Fandom
Genre: Being Walked In On, Cold Weather, Discovery, Eventually Horny Spock, Fluff and Smut, Horny Kirk, Irritated Bones, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sleepy Cuddles, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miki_chan/pseuds/Miki_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last place a horny Jim Kirk would want to be is curled up next to his first officer, freezing his ass off on a class M, cold as fuck planet.<br/>Or is it? Fluff and plenty of smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

The last place a horny Jim Kirk would want to be is curled up next to his first officer, freezing his ass off on a class M, cold as fuck planet. Ironically, this situation was ideally what his body wanted. 180 lbs of a sexually frustrated captain pressed up next to his lean, green blooded Vulcan friend was exactly what his body wanted. It took every ounce of his non-existent willpower not to press his face into Spock's chest and frankly snuggle the shit out of him.

Staring at his sleeping face, Jim had no idea how on earth he was managing such a feat. Every atom of his shivering body felt drawn to Spock.

Sleeping. God he looked so peaceful. The only thing the damn Vulcan ever did was contort his eyebrows intimidatingly and correct people about their ill use of logic. Or lack thereof. It was different to see him in this light; fast asleep and oblivious to the world. His face was relaxed, eyebrows retracted, lips pouted softly. He was adorable. He was everything that Jim had never seen Spock be; human.

“Captain, are you not able to sleep.”

Well shit, there goes the secrecy boner. He curled up even tighter, knees and arms covering the insistent problem between his legs.

“I'm cold Spock. Of course I can't sleep.” That was the most basic reason. Spock didn't need to know the other details.

The half-light coming from the starboard cast a dull, red light on the Vulcan. His closed eyes were now open, heavily lidded and tired. He was frowning, the crease between his eyebrows casting contorted shadows down his face. Jim had never seen this Spock. This Spock looked desperate, cold and irritated. His body mirrored Jim's, curled up in a ball, arms wrapped around his knees. The adorable factor was gone. Something else was churning in his eyes. 

“Under these circumstances captain, we may require physical contact to maintain our core temperatures. I wouldn't advise such a method unless I believed it necessary.” His teeth rattled with the cold but the suggestion was offered with the same cool, stoic manner the commander always possessed. 

Jim was stunned. Spock was actually suggesting that they, well, cuddle. In all his life. A Vulcan offering to cuddle. Under the circumstances it was more like, hey, lets press our bodies together to stay alive but in all terms and technicalities it was cuddling.

“I apologize for being so forward captain. Vulcan's are not well adapted to the cold. Our climate on New Vulcan is several degrees warmer than that of earth. Physiologically, our bodies are not capable of surviving colder temperatures. Already, my core temperature is several degrees cooler than acceptable.”

“No apology necessary commander. It is illogical.” Jim was cold. Hell, he was surprised he could even pop a stiffy in this weather. He'd have blue balls by the time Scotty found a way to get them out of this pod. Nothing more in here but a couple of thermal blankets and three feet of space.

“Captain?”

Jim shook his head. Fuck it. “Come here Spock.” He uncurled himself and scooted closer, motioning with open arms for the Vulcan to hurry his ass up and get closer. Spock hesitated, unfolding and sliding along the floor.  
Jim wasn't prepared for how cold Spock was. Mercy. He'd been in snow warmer than him. He felt like ice, the cold seeping through his science blue's. Spock was now lightly pressed up to Jim, his hair brushing his nose, chest pressed up against his body. Every now and then Jim would feel the Vulcan's body jerk, flinch and shiver. Boner be damned, he wasn't about to let his commander freeze to death.

“Sorry Spock.” Jim pulled him the rest of the way into his arms, tight against his chest. The Vulcan was madly shaking now, all the way curled up into Jim. His leg had slipped between Jim's, his head now resting firmly on the captain's chest. The Vulcan's leg brushed his aching member and he bit back a moan. He was fucked.

“Captain” Spock's voice had taken an edge. It was laced with curiosity. More emotion than Jim had heard in a while. Maybe he'd have to get Spock into the cold more.

“Not now Spock. Please.” In truth, Jim was scared. He was sporting a pretty noticeable hard-on, now pressed firmly against his commander's leg. He wasn't really sure where it came from. If he had to guess, maybe from the four months of a boring, sex deprived life. It was bad karma that his completely asexual Vulcan commander had to be the one to turn him on. 

Spock still had his leg pressed up against the problem. The occasional shiver from the Vulcan now and then wasn't helping. Jim ran his hands down the Vulcan's back and up. Friction is heat, right? The body beneath his hands was firm. He was fit and lean and the muscles twitching beneath his hands were sculpted and hard. God, these thoughts weren't helping.

Jim bit back a groan when Spock's knee brushed his package. He whispered a silent plea to stop when his knee brushed it again.

“Spock!” Jim's voice now held a note of hysteria. This was getting bad. He didn't want to let go of Spock but the fact that his commander was unknowingly getting him off was disturbing.  
The Vulcan hummed beneath him. “I know,” he said into Jim's black pullover. He had his face buried in Jim's chest, his arms tightening around his torso. His knee jerked up, grinding into the stiff member. 

Jim couldn't hide the moan that escaped his mouth. He buried his face in Spock's hair and tightened his grip on Spock. Vulcan's were touch telepaths. How could he have forgotten.

“I'm sorry.” Jim whispered it over and over. He almost let out a sob when Spock brushed him again.

Spock's hands slipped under Jim's shirt. They were icy and where they touched Jim's bare skin they left a trail of heat and biting cold.

“There is no need to be. I am willing to help.” He lifted his head and looked up, his eyes finding Jim's. They were wide, pupils blown. God have mercy.

Spock's hand reached up, sliding along Jim's chest. He tentatively brushed his fingers against his jawbone, caressing his face. Jim leaned into the touch.

Spock wasn't soft for long. He was fiery. All it took was a couple of seconds of held breaths and obvious lust and Spock was on Jim. He reached up, lips crashing into Jim's, arms wrapping around his neck. Jim let out a series of groans and bucked into Spock's hand that slid down and palmed the tent in his pants.

Crazy is one way to describe the mad frenzy of arms and legs and moans that escaped the captain and his commander. Spock had crawled over Jim and was now hastily fumbling with his shirt, mouth still messily connected with the captain's. With both shirts gone the were now pressed together, skin brushing. The thermal blanket had slipped down over Spock's bare shoulder, the red light spilling from the screen making him glow. He was cold, and obviously turned on when Jim bucked into an equally hard Spock.

Shit had escalated too quickly for Jim to even want to process what was happening. The heat now radiating back and forth between the two bare bodies, tangled underneath the thermal blanket was enough warmth to chase away the chill. Spock was now steadily grinding down on Jim's bare cock, panting, eyes closed in concentration. Jim rolled his hips in rhythm and pulled Spock down for a kiss. Spock pressed down, deepening the kiss. He ran his tongue along Jim's bottom lip and when his lips parted, he explored his mouth, seeking, learning.

It was a battle for dominance. There was enough friction between them now to send both over the edge and yet the pure lust gleaming from Spock's half-lidded eyes made Jim want more.

“Please Spock,” he whispered. He voice cracked with need. Throat raw from panting and lips swollen from the Vulcan's mad kisses. He was sure that the bite marks he now felt burn on his shoulder would be bruises tomorrow. The skin under the Vulcan's fingertips would be bruised too and as soon as they got off of this damned planet Jim would have more. He would have all of Spock. There would never be any more wondering. No more waiting and wanting and wishing. 

For now, Jim settled for what he had. His breath matched Spock’s as they came closer. Spock’s hand traveled down and closed around him. The sensation brought Jim to the edge and a wave of ecstasy crashed down over him. He came with a whimper, thrusting into his beloved Vulcan’s hand one last time. 

Spock watched Jim ejaculate, his eyes filled with lust and fascination. The Vulcan gazed at his cum covered hand as he took shaky breaths. As Jim slowly came down from his high, Spock started to jerk himself off with the same cum-covered hand. The thought in itself was just enough to bring him over the edge. He came with a shudder, head coming to rest on the captain’s shoulder. 

Both men were now locked in a sleepy, satisfied embrace. Jim’s usual cocky, confident smirk was in place, reciprocated by Spock's soft, barely noticeable one. They really didn’t know what to expect. Sulu still hadn’t managed to get through to them on the com and right now with their recent endeavors and scattered clothing both were content to just stay there. 

Spock had curled up in Jim’s arms, soaking up the post - coital heat. The light from the starboard was still blinking it’s hazy red warnings. Sleep was heavy on both officers. Jim’s usual fast contemplative mind had given up reasoning the situation and at Spock’s admonishment decided he didn’t need to. 

Noises outside the pod did little to rouse the half sleeping captain and his commander. Spock’s automatic healing trance had set in to maintain his body temperature. Not much could be done when the grating sound of a pod door opening startled Jim awake, enough to watch with dread as Bones stuck his head in, eyes adjusting to the dim light then widening upon seeing the two half asleep and naked on the pod floor. Fuck. he had a lot of explaining to do. That is, once he got Spock to wake up. Jim opened his mouth to explain. There’s not too many lies you can spin off of this situation. Looking at Spock, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to. Lying was illogical. 

“I don’t even want to know.” Bones said as he put a hand up. “Just…. get dressed.” This was one of those situations where a good strong glass of Romulan ale was just what Bones needed. He was seriously contemplating why he put up with his captain’s bullshit.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo. I wanted to keep my first Spirk fanfic kinda light and without the baggage a normal Spirk situation would have. Thank you to NakKwO, again, for helping me get past the dirty do. Heh. Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
